Demands
by niigoki
Summary: Lissa and Maribelle always worked in a certain way in their private times. But Lissa has a request to spice things up. Smut.


**A/N: It's been a while since I've posted anything new here, but that's because I've been posting on ao3 a lot more. Oh well, hope you enjoy this little first-attempt at smut.**

* * *

><p>"I have a demand!" It was with this sentence that Lissa greeted Maribelle that afternoon. The blonde noble was shocked, to say the least, but not because her girlfriend had barged into her room unannounced – like she usually did – but because of the exact words in her phrase.<p>

"A demand? Darling, are you utilizing your royal power on me for the first time in years?" Maribelle even put her gold and silver brush down to give the princess her full attention.

"Yes! I-I mean," Lissa's pompous act faltered. "O-only if you agree to it, I mean. I'm not forcing you to d-do anything, you know—"

"Oh, you were doing so well," Maribelle giggled and got up, promptly giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and holding her arms."I keep telling you for so many times, you don't need to be scared of commanding your people."

"You're not 'my people', you're my girlfriend." The healer pouted with puffed cheeks tinged red due to the previous kiss. Lissa and her best friend had been dating for a year now and she still got butterflies whenever Maribelle showed her affection like this.

"Still, you are the princess. You need to be more assertive, dear."

"That's exactly my demand."

Maribelle raised an eyebrow, letting go of her arms. "Oh?"

Lissa's cheeks got even redder – if that was possible – and she sighed. Maribelle knew this body language way too well to realize her love was about to ask for something personal. This made her heart leap; Lissa hardly ever asked her for anything. She was normally too shy to do so, or she kept saying how she was fine with things between them how they were and that nothing needed to be changed. This time, though, things seemed serious.

"I…" Lissa took a deep breath. "I want to invert roles tonight."

The two girls stared at each other for at least 10 seconds before Lissa tried to run out of the room and Maribelle grabbed her by the collar to prevent such escapade.

"You come back here!"

"No! It's too embarrassing! Forget it!"

"I'll do it!"

Lissa stopped on her tracks and turned to her girlfriend. Surprisingly, Maribelle's cheeks were also red, which was really unexpected. The noble let go of the princess's collar and coughed. "Let me see if I understand," She instructed Lissa to sit down with her on the edge of her bed, which she did. Both of them, now calmer, faced each other from up close, as Maribelle held her dear's hand. "You mean… you want to take the lead tonight?" Lissa shook her head. Maribelle frowned her eyebrows. "No? Alright, I am confused. Please explain, darling?"

Lissa couldn't bring herself to look at Maribelle in the eyes, so she just shut them tight. "Well, every time we… have s-sex, you are the one doing all the work. Saying things like… 'I need to serve my princess', and 'Tell me what else you'd like me to do'… and I just thought… I want you to be the princess for once. I want you to tell me how to… to make you enjoy it." She opened her eyes and finally stared at the girl in front of her. "Make me your servant, Maribelle."

The noble couldn't suppress her embarrassment. She had to force herself to calm down, though; Lissa had the guts to tell her what she wanted for the first time since they started their relationship which such assertiveness that made Maribelle melt. She never stopped to think about it, but it was true. Their more intimate moments were wonderful, and she had nothing to complain, but Maribelle never thought about the other side of the coin – Lissa's. She thought that serving Lissa was the thing that made her princess the happiest, but clearly that was not the case.

Squeezing her hand, Maribelle smiled. "If it is my princess's wish, I shall do it."

"No," Lissa let go of her hand and with a swift movement, knelt down to kiss Maribelle's fingers. "It is _my_ princess's wish."

It was like all butterflies in the world had escaped to Maribelle's stomach.

* * *

><p>The night couldn't have taken longer to arrive. Even though both girls were completely alone in the palace for that whole day (excluding the presence of occasional guards, of course) since Chrom had took the entire party to train far away, Lissa and Maribelle had a thing for the silence of the castle at night. They'd always had their private moments late at night, and this wasn't about to change today. When the clocked ticked midnight, Maribelle knocked on the royal chamber's door.<p>

What she saw after it opened was not going to leave her mind anytime soon.

Lissa was only wearing a robe and absolutely nothing else. Her hair was down, her feet were bare, and any piece of jewelry that could've been taking space on the girl's limbs had disappeared. The royal room was darkened; the only things illuminating the huge space were innumerous candles. It was the perfect set for a romantic night. Lissa had _never_ done anything so planned out for sex night.

"…Wow." Was all Maribelle could breathe out.

"Is it too much? I knew the candles were too much…" Lissa quickly turned around to blow them off, but Maribelle grabbed her shoulder and turned her around for a full french-kiss. Maybe it was the smell the aromatic candles were giving off, but the noble couldn't control herself after seeing the whole scene. Lissa yelped, but soon melted on her girlfriend's lips. They parted for air, Maribelle's face was dazed.

"It is wonderful. I love you." Lissa's heart was about to get out of her chest, but she smiled.

"Well… I'm glad you like it so much…" She opened her arms and dropped the robe on the floor. "My princess."

The view of her girlfriend's perfect body made it hard for Maribelle to stay put, but she had to hold back for tonight, for Lissa's sake. She was the one being pampered tonight, and she was sure going to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Well, then." She was dressed in a simple pink cotton dress for the occasion, since it was easy to take it off. "I think we should start, dear. How about taking off this dress for me?"

Lissa took a while to understand why Maribelle just couldn't to it herself, but then she remembered she was just playing her part. _Oh, she's good._

"Of course, my lady." She said, trying to suppress a giggle. Maribelle almost laughed too, but raised her arms to give access to the dress. Lissa grabbed the fringes of the dress and pulled over her girlfriend's head. Maribelle had an amazing figure, maybe the best one in the entire kingdom, so it was really hard not to stop and stare for a while.

"Enjoying the view?" Her sweet voice woke Lissa up.

"O-oh! My apologies, princess." She apologized, bowing down.

With a slender finger, Maribelle lifted Lissa's chin up so that she could look directly at her. "I didn't tell you to stop."

The real princess of Ylisse could just nod. She was beginning to think that she could learn something from the way Maribelle was acting; it was so natural, and her feelings flowed so amazingly well. She didn't have any trouble exposing her wishes or desires. This was proving to be a wild ride.

"Now, would you please put my dress carefully folded on that chair, dear? I really love this outfit and would be terrible if it got ruined." Maribelle was ordering right and left as she moved to the bed, and Lissa loved attending her demands.

"Of course, princess. I will be careful." She turned around to place the dress on the chair. Turning back to her girlfriend, Lissa's mouth opened. Maribelle was lying on the mattress, her two legs on top of one another like she was posing for a panting, and one finger asking her to come forward. Lissa practically jumped from her spot to the bed.

"Woah, careful there, darling!" Maribelle allowed a giggle. Lissa was sure feisty that night, and it just made her heart fill with joy.

"Apologies, ma'm." Lissa stopped for a second, dropping her façade. "Um… Maribelle? Is it okay for me to keep calling you things like 'My lady' and 'Ma'm'? I don't want to sound forced or anything."

"It is perfectly fine." Maribelle sat up straight so they could be face to face. "In fact, I demand you to keep calling me these things for the rest of this night."

Lissa lost herself looking at her girlfriend's lips. "O-of course."

"I also demand a kiss." She didn't need to be told twice. With a hunger that came from wherever, Lissa kissed Maribelle. Every time their tongues touched, it was like little fireworks would lit up inside the princess. Naga, she wanted this so much. She felt Maribelle's arms encircle her body, pulling her closer. Lissa's own hands went up to the noble's hair and cheeks. Their naked frames were touching, creating an intense sensation on her lower parts, their lips moving graciously but fiercely against each other. Maribelle was the one who stopped the kiss.

"Wow," She panted. "Someone's hungry tonight."

Lissa was also breathing heavily. "I figured my princess would enjoy something like that."

"Right you were." With a subtle movement, she pushed Lissa's head lower. "You know me so well, Lissa. I'm quite sure you know where to kiss next."

It was true, if there was something Lissa could be proud of, was that she knew exactly which spots made Maribelle quiver and start moaning. Raised as a noble, the healer hated not to be able to hold back her voice in times like this. She always complained about not being able to have self-restraint when it came to moaning out loud when having sex, but Lissa kept assuring her that that one first voice that she managed to bring out from the depth of Maribelle's throat was probably her favorite sound in the world.

Without wasting anytime, Lissa brought her lips down to Maribelle's neck, kissing along the jawline and then descending on the right side of her skin. Another thing that Maribelle enjoyed but would never admit was the tiny bites the princess was used to leave at this spot. She lifted her chin to allow better access to her girlfriend and mentally cursed herself; the damn first moan was not going to take long to show up.

"You know, princess." Lissa spoke up in between bites. "I know the exact spot to lick if I wish to hear your voice, but…" Another bite. "I was thinking you could order me to kiss it there only if you wish me to."

Maribelle now cursed her girlfriend. _Oh, she loves to torture me when it comes to this, doesn't she._

"V-very well." She stuttered and then coughed to regain her control on the situation. "I shall allow you to do it, but…" With a free hand, she grabbed softly a handful of Lissa's hair. "Once you do take out a moan from me, I shall pull your hair to make you stop. Moaning is not polite, my dear servant, specially from a princess like me."

This was one way to counter and be back on top. Lissa had a thing for people pulling on her hair sexually. She never managed to understand what it was, but it made her feel hot. With a heavy take of air, she spoke.

"As you wish, my lady." _That was low, Maribelle! Very low! Meanie._

Since they both had nothing to lose from this deal, Lissa kept kissing lower and lower, going through the entirety of Maribelle's neck, to her collarbones, and then her chest. And then she got to where she wanted. With one simple lick on Maribelle's nipple, she felt her hair being pulled.

"A-ah!" There it was. Lissa's favorite sound in the world. "Dammit…" She couldn't hold back this time either. Her nipples were still too sensible and she was already breathing hard. "Bad girl, my dear." She managed to say between air intakes. On the other hand, Lissa's expression as she was forced to face her because of her hair being pulled was fantastic. Her cheeks were red and she could feel the lust on her gaze.

"I'm sorry, princess." She gulped. She wanted Maribelle to pull her hair towards her direction and then kiss her, and she was sure this was what was about to happen. But it didn't.

"Bad girls deserve a punishment." Releasing her blonde locks, Maribelle threw her head back again. "You finish what you started before getting any reward."

Lissa pouted and was about to say that was evil of her, but then she remembered that this whole situation was her own fault. Giving Maribelle this much power was proving to be dangerous, but she liked adventuring into mysterious waters. And so, she complied.

"As you wish, my lady. I shall finish, then." And so her mouth was on Maribelle's nipples again, alternating between the left and right ones. Both were extremely sensible.

"Aaah…" Involuntarily she brought one hand to Lissa's head again, but making sure not to pull anything. She just wanted to guide her girlfriend's movements from time to time. Lissa was good at this. Licking and then using her teeth to just scrap the skin made Maribelle's body heat up. The first time Lissa tried this, it went smoothly. It was like the girl had a natural talent to this kind of thing, and as time passed, she only got better and better. Maribelle was practically bucking her hips at this point, and Lissa knew it was time to stop and move to another place, or else her princess would not get fully satisfied.

"If you excuse me, ma'm." With a final lick, she started kissing her way down to Maribelle's belly and then her navel. The noble was heaving for air, glad she didn't need to explain anything to her love – Especially since she couldn't actually talk at this point anymore. Lissa made sure to avoid her most sensible area, though; there were a few tricks she wanted to try first.

Whenever they got at this point, Maribelle made sure to guide Lissa to her core, since it was normally wet and desperately asking for entrance. But the princess wanted to please her as much as she could, so she refused to finish her job already. Without a word, Lissa gently grabbed Maribelle's foot and kissed it as if it was her most treasured thing. The girl was confused at this act.

"Lissa, d-dear?" She managed to breathe out. "I would be glad if you hurried things d-down there."

"If I may be insolent, my lady, I'd like to treat you with the utmost care before satisfying you completely." Truth to be told, Lissa had no idea how she was managing to keep talking like this at this point.

"B-but…"

"I promise I will be quick." Kissing her foot again, she started biting her way into her leg, kissing and licking every inch until the inside of her thighs. Maribelle involuntarily trusted forward, her desire taking the best of her.

"Lissa…" Her voice came out weak and Lissa knew it was time to finally give her what she wanted. But before that, she prompted herself up to give a look at her girlfriend's face.

"You know, you never talked with such a voice with me, Maribelle!" She allowed their little roleplay to take a break to say that. And as expected, the noble's cheeks reddened and she tried to hide her expression behind her arms.

"That's not how you talk to your princess! I demand you to finish what you started!" Lissa giggled, but soon composed herself.

"Of course. I apologize, my princess." And soon got down again, to lick Maribelle's moistened entrance.

"A-aah… T-there…" Maribelle knew Lissa was still toying with her. She was no newbie at this part, the girl was very well experienced and talented with her tongue, she couldn't deny that, but she was slow with her movements and it was driving Maribelle crazy. "Lick m-more, Lissa…"

"Hmm? Am I not doing it accordingly?"

"Y-you know… You know how I like it…"

"Maybe… I just need an order."

"Oh for Naga's sake…" Maribelle knew what that brat wanted and she was going to fall for it. Well, it was not like she had much choice now. With both her hands, Maribelle pulled again on Lissa's golden locks, only to push them according to the movement she desired. "T-there… Now just finish it!"

"Yes, princess." Lissa couldn't suppress a smirk. She had gotten the upper hand in this whole situation, even without it being her plan in the first place. She guessed that maybe she just wanted to feel what Maribelle felt whenever _she_ was in charge. And it was delicious.

With now steady and fast movements of her head and lips, Lissa worked as desired. Maribelle's guidance on her hair combined with the movements of her hips bucking forward as she licked in resonance was enough to drive Maribelle up the wall.

"Aaah… L-Lissa aah… Ahhh, I'm… Ahh, Lissa I'm a-about to…" Maribelle liked to also inform her girlfriend whenever she was about to come. Lissa loved this about her too, it made herself feel even more lustful. She didn't dare to stop her movements to tell Maribelle she could come whenever.

And so she felt warmness on her mouth as Lissa's muscles jerked and she pulled her locks as strongly as she'd ever done. Lissa was never going to admit, but she almost came at that time too, simply hearing the sweet sound of her girlfriend's orgasm. If she had been grinding on something at that time, the sheets were going to be a mess.

Another wonderful thing about Maribelle was how long her orgasm actually lasted. She shivered and panted multiple times, and Lissa liked to do something at this point: after the first muscle spasm, Lissa traded her tongue for fingers. It made it last even more, and she could hear Maribelle's wonderful moans for bit longer.

"AH! AHH… Aaaah… ah… hng…" Maribelle grabbed the sheets while calming down. "Haah… hah… aaah…" She breathed, trying to regain a steady rhythm. It lasted for a couple more seconds and then Maribelle collapsed on the pillows.

Lissa took out her wet fingers from inside Maribelle and laid down next to her. With a sheepish look, she could just stare at her girlfriend's dazed expression and her blush. For a while nothing happened, Maribelle simply breathed in and out with her eyes closed. Then she opened them, and stared in disbelief at the girl at her side.

"You…"

"I think I took it too far. I'm sorry?"

Maribelle sighed and with a smile gave her a kiss. The sweetest kiss in months. "You were… just amazing."

Lissa was puzzled. "You… Didn't get mad?"

"Of course I did! But…" She gave her another peck on the lips. "That's exactly why it was amazing. Thank you, darling."

Lissa chuckled. "You're very welcome…" She grabbed Maribelle's hands and kissed each one. "My princess."

Maribelle smiled, but she knew Lissa was on the edge herself. If her nipples being licked was the one thing that made Maribelle wet and on the edge, hearing Maribelle's moans as she came was the thing that did it for Lissa. And she wasn't about to let the night end without making up for her.

"But I know you, love." She whispered as she slipped one hand slowly through Lissa's stomach and directly into her sensitive part. "I know how much you're about to climax yourself."

Lissa gasped as she felt one quick finger slide insider her. "M-Maribelle…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, my honorable servant." A second finger got in, and Lissa rolled to her backs as Maribelle climbed on top of her. That was Lissa's favorite position, and they knew the routine. Maribelle pumped her fingers in and out very slowly, just to give a bit of a payback to what Lissa had done earlier. It wasn't easy though, as wet as her entrance was.

"D-don't do thissss…." Lissa moaned, urging her girlfriend to go faster.

"Isn't that what you did to me a while ago? I think it's just fair, my sweet Lissa."

"Hnng… A-alright, I'm sorry… I just… Being in control and making you b-break like that… It was fun." Lissa grabbed Maribelle's hand and started moving her wrist quicker. The noble giggled.

"I know." She brought her mouth to Lissa's ear and whispered, "That's why I love it."

Her fingers began finally moving on a steady pace and Lissa's voice finally made itself heard.

"Oooh… Ah! Ahh… F-faster, Maribelle..." She wouldn't last long, and both knew it. Maribelle decided to comply and made it so she could finish the job.

"Spread your legs more, I want to feel you come." She whispered in her ear as she pumped fast.

"Haah… Okay… AHH!" It didn't take long for her fingers to get completely soaked."M-MARIBELLE! AAH! Aaah… AH!" Lissa arched her back and hugged her girlfriend and she came. "Hnng… AH!… Haaah… Haah…."

Lissa's orgasm was short, but violent. She collapsed on the bed soon, breathing like she had just climbed the tallest mountain in all of Ylisse. Maribelle took her fingers off her and collapsed on the bed as well.

"Now we're even. And can I go back to calling you princess?"

Lissa turned to her after managing to steady her breathing and laughed. "As you wish."

She turned around and hugged her. Maribelle kissed the top of her head and they cuddled for a while. Lissa started yawning, and soon enough both girls were exhausted.

"Let's get a good night of sleep, princess." Maribelle whispered, and covered their bodies with the sheets. Lissa simply nodded and snuggled on her girlfriend's chest. Maribelle smiled.

"Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, Maribelle. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
